starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jawa
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Jä’-wä | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 0,97 meter | gewicht = 30 kilogram | leeftijd = >65 jaar | voeding = Omnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Tatooine | gesproken = Jawaese | geschreven = Jawaese | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} Jawas waren een klein intelligent species afkomstig van Tatooine, gekenmerkt door hun typische gewaden en hun passie voor rommel alles wat van metaal was. Ze trokken door de Dune Sea op Tatooine in hun enorme Sandcrawlers Fysiologie Jawas waren een species van op Tatooine dat klein van gestalte was. Ze kleedden zich voortdurend in bruine gewaden met kappen zodat hun lichaam steeds onzichtbaar bleef. Geleerden konden echter achterhalen aan de hand van skeletten en lijken dat Jawas een knaagdierachtig uiterlijk hadden met ingekrompen gezichten en gele ogen. Deze ogen priemden ook steeds door de duisternis van hun kap heen. Jawas konden twintig meter ver in het donker zien maar wel in zwart-wit. thumb|left|250px|Jawa close-up Een Jawa heeft beweeglijke handen en voeten. Aan hun handen kwam regelmatig wat vacht tevoorschijn. Niet alle Jawas waren klein van gestalte. Sommige Jawas konden zeker anderhalve meter groot worden. Veel species vonden dat Jawas een zeer krachtige en ergerlijke lichaamsreuk hadden. Dit was het gevolg van een vreemd proces waarin de Jawas hun kledij wikkelden en zo meer lichaamsvocht konden bewaren. Bovendien konden Jawas zich niet vaak baden in de woestijn en was hun taal, het Jawaese, ook gebaseerd op uitwisseling van feromonen. Aan de reuk van een Jawa kon een soortgenoot de gemoedstoestand, afkomst en zelfs het laatste maal ruiken. Jawas kleedden zich in bruine gewaden om zich te beschermen tegen de zonnen van Tatooine. Hun gele ogen werden nog versterkt door oranje edelstenen die Jawas op hun gelaat bevestigden om hun gevoelige ogen te beschermen tegen de zon. Deze edelstenen noemden Durindfire en waren bijzonder waardevol voor Jawas, al vonden andere species de stenen waardeloos. Jawas waren omnivoren en aten vooral de Hubba Gourd, een fruit dat moeilijk verteerbaar was voor de Mens. Jawas hadden een zeer sterk verteringsstelsel. Hubba Gourd betekende in het Jawaese ‘the staff of life’. Drinken deden de Jawas door dunne buisjes in de Funnel Flower te steken en vervolgens hun vocht op te nemen. Jawas hadden een erg sterk immuunsysteem opgebouwd waardoor ze zelden ziek waren. thumb|250px|Jawa in de woestijn Jawas sliepen in een soort rechtopstaande slaapzak die vastgehecht werd aan muren van gebouwen of hun Sandcrawlers. Jawaese Het Jawaese was de taal van de Jawas die voor buitenstaanders leek op een snel geratel van allerlei woorden. Omdat hun taal ook deels gebaseerd was op het aanvoelen van feromonen, was ze onverstaanbaar voor andere species. Jawas begrepen Basic maar hadden het erg moeilijk om dit uit te spreken. Wanneer Jawas onderhandelden met kolonisten, spraken ze een eenvoudigere vorm van Jawaese die Jawa Trade Language werd genoemd. Eén van de bekendste woorden in het Jawaese was Utinni dat zich vertaalde als een Jawa groet maar dat ook werd gebruikt als een uitroep van verwondering of overwinning. De enige oplossing om een beetje Jawaese te praatten was het innemen van een VTA waardoor de tongspieren vertraagden en er meer woorden en letters konden worden uitgesproken. De Kuba was de eenheidsmaat die door de Jawas werd gebruikt. Het cijfer zeven bestond niet in het getalstelsel van de Jawas. De afstand berekenden Jawas altijd aan de hand van de grootte van hun clan. Toen de Sandcrawlers nog niet voorradig waren, trok een hele clan in één rechte rij door de woestijn. De afstand van de eerste tot de laatste Jawas werd de basis voor de Kuba. Dit had tot gevolg dat de waarde van een Kuba afhankelijk was van de clangrootte. Cultuur thumb|left|250px|Jawa Sandcrawler Jawas werden algemeen beschouwd als licht vervelende wezens die voortdurend op zoek waren naar rommel of metalen voorwerpen. Ze werden geschuwd en gehaat door Droids. De meeste personen waren op de hoede voor Jawas omdat ze vaak materiaal ontvreemden en zelfs schaamteloos naar Landspeeders zaten te lonken in de steden. Jawas waren uitgekookte onderhandelaars die onervaren handelaars makkelijk konden oplichten. Het verzamelen, herstellen en verkopen van allerlei materiaal was echter de primaire bron van inkomst van de Jawas. Hiervoor trokken ze in hun Sandcrawlers doorheen de woestijn om wrakken te plunderen of verloren Droids gevangen te nemen. Jawas waren niet verlegen om materiaal te stelen bij kolonisten. Dat ze daarom vaak dieven en oplichters werden genoemd, deerde hen niet. Ze voelden het eerder als een trots aan om dingen te ontdekken die anderen ‘verliezen’. Gestolen items verkochten Jawas zelfs graag terug door voor een kleine winstmarge. In hun Sandcrawlers trokken ze op tocht door de woestijn waar ze het materiaal herstelden. Onherstelbaar materiaal werd gesmolten tot kleine stukken in de voertuigen. Soms laste men een rustpauze in waarbij kampen werden opgesteld met hoogovens of waarbij een aantal Sandcrawlers verzamelden. thumb|250px|Jawa camp in 22 BBY De Sandcrawlers werden door de Jawas veranderd van raffinaderijen in rijdende forten die hen beschermde tegen de fauna (zoals Krayt Dragons) en de Tusken Raiders. Hoewel de Jawas niet helemaal de werking van deze voertuigen begrepen, konden ze er heel goed mee overweg en hadden ze een manier gevonden om ze te doen werken. Honderden clanleden zwierven rond in een crawler die door enorme magneten allerlei metaal aantrok. Bovenaan in de cockpit spoorden Jawas met Electrobinoculars de omgeving af naar metaal dat meteen zou reflecteren in hun Electrobinoculars. De Sandcrawler haastte zich naar de plaats waar de clanleider een Jawa team selecteerde om de ‘prooi’ te vangen. Meteen daarna haastten de Jawas zich weer naar hun veilige Sandcrawler. Als de vondst te groot was, werd de voorste laadklep geopend. De taak van een teamleider was van groot belang bij de Jawas. Jawas werkten erg graag maar door hun enthousiasme wilden ze allemaal dat ene speciale voorwerp vinden of herstellen en was hun werk vaak ongecoördineerd. Innovatieve Jawas werden als ongevaarlijke gekken beschouwd die geen beslissingen mochten nemen in naam van de Sandcrawler of de clan. Aan boord van de crawlers werd de vondst onderworpen aan een grondige inspectie zodat er werd besloten wat met het materiaal aan te vangen: verkopen, herstellen of smelten. De Jawa samenleving was verdeeld in clans of stammen. De belangrijkste leden waren een mannelijke clanleider en een vrouwelijke sjamaan waarvan de clan geloofde dat zij de toekomst kon lezen. Hoewel het niet was bewezen, toonde onderzoek aan dat deze Jawas Force Sensitive waren. Ze gebruikten een heleboel spreuken en voorwerpen om hun clan van het onheil te behoeden. Elke sjamaan nam een leerlinge aan tijdens haar leven die haar rol zou voortzetten bij het overlijden. De sjamaan reisde ook niet mee in de Sandcrawlers en bleef bij de stam in de Jawa Fortresses waar ze beter kon worden beschermd. De Jawa sjamaan werd beschermd met een extreem groot plichtsbesef en moed die men anders zelden of nooit bij Jawas aantrof. Jawas hadden geen interesse in politiek maar enkel in het verkopen en herstellen van materiaal. thumb|left|250px|De jaarlijkse Jawa Meet Een deel van de clan was steeds op tocht met de Sandcrawler onder leiding van een clanleider. Het andere deel van de clan woonde in Jawa Fortresses die waren opgetrokken uit onder andere wrakstukken van schepen. Expert herstellers verbleven ook in deze forten om reparaties uit te voeren en om het fort te versterken. Deze forten werden vaak aangevallen door Tusken Raiders die hun oog hadden laten vallen op de verzamelde voorwerpen en hun watervoorraad. Dit maakte van Jawas wezens die altijd op hun hoede waren. Ze vonden defensie de beste offensieve tactiek en liepen vaak weg in gevechten omwille van hun kleine gestalte. Maar Jawas die in het nauw werden gedreven durfden zich zeker en vast verdedigen. Als wapens gebruikten Jawas meestal hun Jawa Ionization Blasters die vooral nuttig waren om Droids te verdoven. Ook de Caller en de Restraining Bolt waren twee voorwerpen die de meeste Jawas steeds met zich meedroegen. Jawas waren technisch erg onderlegd en slaagden er in om een Droid of voorwerp weer te doen werken. Of tenminste toch gedurende een korte periode. Jawas droegen riemen en gordels met gereedschap rond hun lichaam. Sommige Jawas droegen een extra vest boven hun gewaden. Eenmaal per jaar kwamen alle Sandcrawlers samen in de Dune Sea waar ze verhalen deelden, items verhandelden en zelfs zonen en dochters uitwisselden om een huwelijk tot stand te brengen. De Jawa Swap Meet was een andere samenkomst die werd opengesteld voor andere species en waarop de Jawas hun goederen verkochten. Uitwisselen van familieleden werd beschouwd als een goede zakendeal zodat de familiebanden konden vergroot worden. De familie was immers heel belangrijk in het leven van de Jawas. Alle Jawas waren trots op hun afkomst en clan. Ze hadden maar liefst 43 termen om familierelaties, afkomst en verwantschap aan te duiden. De clans namen nota van al deze relaties zodat de stambomen van de clans in de grootste nauwkeurigheid werden bijgehouden. Jawas verlieten zelden de levensstijl van de clan. Deze Jawas kon men terugvinden in de steden zoals Mos Espa of Mos Eisley. Jawas leefden ook op andere planeten waar ze waren terechtgekomen met de talloze ruimteschepen die op Tatooine landden. De Jawas hadden een redelijk goede relatie opgebouwd met de kolonisten en de Moisture Farmers. Wanneer een Sandcrawler werd gesignaleerd of werd aangetrokken door een signaalpistool, werden alle bezittingen veilig opgeborgen maar werd er toch altijd uitgekeken naar hun komst. Jawas konden immers zonder het te beseffen op zeldzame items zijn gestoten. De kolonisten wisten best dat men niet moest spotten met Jawas of hun vreemde praktijken in vraag stellen. Een Sandcrawler kon immers zonder verpozen een Moisture Farm pletten. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Jawas in Jabba's Palace Theorieën spreken dat Jawas en Tusken Raiders gezamenlijk zouden afstammen van de Kumumgah, een oud verdwenen species op Tatooine dat na de natuurramp veroorzaakt door de Rakata evolueerde in twee rassen. Een andere theorie sprak dat Jawas zich ontwikkelden uit knaagdieren en dat zij rechtop begonnen lopen om de mossen en fungi te eten die op de rotsen groeiden. Deze rotsen bevonden zich ondergronds waar de Jawa samenleving zich langzaam ontwikkelde rondom ondergronds water. Uiteindelijk droogden deze bronnen uit en moesten de Jawas de buitenwereld en de harde zonnen trotseren wat ze met veel brio deden. Toen de mijnindustrie in elkaar stuitte, waren de Jawas er peilsnel bij om de Sandcrawlers over te kopen voor een spotprijs die door de mijnindustrie waren meegenomen. Door deze enorme tuigen te gebruiken, konden de Jawas hun tochten door de woestijn verlengen zowel in afstand als in tijd. thumb|250px|De clan van Nebit aan de Lars Moisture Farm In 0 BBY speelde de clan van Nebit een rol in de toekomst van de Rebel Alliance toen zij C-3PO en R2-D2 konden gevangen nemen in de woestijn en hen doorverkopen aan Owen Lars. Helaas moesten de Jawas deze daad bekopen toen ze later werden vermoord door Sandtroopers. Ook in Jabba’s Palace leefden verschillende Jawas die Jabba dienden of naar zijn bescherming of gunsten hengelden voor één of ander voordeel voor hun clan. Het drankje Jawa Juice was afkomstig van Tatooine waar het Jawa Beer werd genaamd. Deze alcoholische drank werd vermoedelijk gebrouwd door de Jawas. Bekende Jawas thumb|250px|Nebit Achter de Schermen *De Jawas werden gespeeld door kinderen Tiffany en Melissa Kurtz en mensen van een kleine gestalte zoals Jack Purvis. *In een draft van ‘RotJ’ waren twee Jawa’s Atetu en Tweetu aanwezig in een hut op Tatooine wanneer Luke ontwaakte uit een droom. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids – vernoemd *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Dooku Captured Bron *Jawa in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Alien Encounters *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Complete Visual Dictionary *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Secrets of Tatooine *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Jawas